


On a Golden Friday/金色星期五

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: 利威尔跟艾伦讨论婚礼计划，算是。[现代AU，日常向]
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikaani - Relationship, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, rivaere
Kudos: 2





	On a Golden Friday/金色星期五

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On a Golden Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939860) by [joouheika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika). 



韩吉已经笑得打滚好几星期了，自从他拿到那个以来。

眼镜。

利威尔去做了个视力检查，因为最近他的视野开始变得模糊不清，于是他们就给了他这个。显然他需要的隐形眼镜尺寸只存在于日本，得进口。验光配镜室的所有都太大了。

镜框是红色的，根本不是他的型，他妈的他痛恨戴着它。艾伦说还好，因为利威尔要比实际年龄看上去年轻得多。这完全无法平息他对这东西让他看起来比平时蠢了很多的愤怒，在镜中或玻璃的反光中看到自己戴着它。

艾伦带上了上述眼镜，就在他们仔细查看为目前进行中的婚礼计划所整理的文件夹时。每部分都整齐地贴了标签，按照颜色编排。一本三环活页夹，有带凹槽的塑料滑块。他们该用什么颜色，选什么花朵，定什么主题，去哪里买衣服，邀请什么人，怎么登记礼物，在哪里举办，可能的花费等等等等部分。

尽管艾伦坚持地把眼镜送到他脸前，利威尔还是一动不动没有伸手去接。利威尔假装在阅读他们（主要是利威尔）花费无尽时间搜索得到的成果文件夹的时候毫无困难，他早在两人确立婚约订婚之前就开始搜集了。利威尔早就开始着手做这个，在他的工作之余的闲暇时间作为消遣整理起来，甚至早在他终于决定要约艾伦出去之前就考虑起结婚，甚至早在艾伦爱上他之前就开始收集，因为他是先坠入爱河的那一个——终于在一动不动不伸手接眼镜这么长时间后，艾伦为了安抚闹别扭的利威尔扭替他戴上了眼镜。

再过几周看不清楚的日子不会要了他的命。

艾伦更在乎其他人。

甚至容许那小妞嘲笑他的驾驶技术。

考虑到艾伦就要跟他结婚了，利威尔觉得这并不合适。

这很可能是家暴的苗头。

艾伦最为坚持的那一点——

“利威尔先生。我们得邀请我父亲来参加婚礼，我们就是……不能不请他。”

在艾伦的成长过程中鲜少与父亲见面。忙于医院的工作，以及别的业绩，他母亲的死又让他父亲愈见疏离，疏远他们共同的家、他的家人——只留艾伦和三笠自谋生路。

三笠（阿克曼），艾伦的养姐，一位寿司方面的厨艺天才，支持他们。她继承了家族旧业（她的血亲，在她才八岁时死于车祸，耶格尔家作为他父母的旧时校友接纳了她——），通过技艺和勤劳赚了很多钱。她高中和大学都毕业得较早，在回到她母亲的故乡日本，在那里进一步精进了技艺之后，她回来开了一间极负盛名的热闹寿司店，现在是全德国最受欢迎的。

她跟女友一起经营那家店，那是一位她在日本期间遇到的德俄混血的自由搏击手。阿尼·雷昂纳德，其父亲曾是一位美食品论员。尽管她没有任何官方认证，还是不费吹灰之力地学会了他的职业技能。三笠很认真地听取阿尼对她寿司的意见。

她们在一起约会、出席特别场合、登上报纸的照片——艾伦和阿尔敏从未放过嘲笑的紧张又坚忍的表情，尽管三笠偶尔也会有微笑（太过微小只有他们知道那是微笑），她总是要他们别笑。

利威尔试着换了个话题。

“三笠会负责提供食物对吧？她甚至从我们开始约会就坚持这点了。”

除开对利威尔生命健康的威胁，要是他敢对艾伦不好。

艾伦几乎是瞪着他，知道他在动什么脑筋。

“我想你是说过你不想只吃寿司。”

“她能做寿司以外的其他食物的艾伦。你没试试上次我们去她和阿尼那里吃的烤肉吗？”

艾伦还在瞪他。

“对我来说有点干……阿尼似乎也不怎么喜欢。你觉得三笠会想做寿司以外的其他东西吗？”

利威尔把手按在艾伦的额头上，顺着他的头发。瞪视还是继续着，不过和缓了一点点。对艾伦来说，寿司是三笠的热情所在，不愿记住也不想承认的是，除去寿司，她对保护他的热情也是同样强烈，如果不是更强的话。因为他们是家人。

“如果你要求的话，她会做任何你想要的食物。”

“那也不代表就好吃，你应该吃点好东西，在——你知道当我父亲来参加婚礼时我希望有他能吃的食物。”

利威尔拿开手，将胳膊搭在沙发靠背上，挨着艾伦的肩膀。艾伦皱着眉头撅起嘴唇，利威尔受不了这个。也受不了自从他们订婚以来艾伦能够瞪回他的盯视。很不幸。之前还是个如此强大的武器的。

“我不想他在。”

不是因为他们都是男人格里沙反对，而是事实上利威尔几乎跟他一样年纪。韩吉和其他每个人在办公室毫不留情取笑利威尔的这事。这事和这副新眼镜一道，利威尔快要忍不下去他平常要忍受的这些破事了。要是艾伦再谈这个话题他就要——

“我想要还是我家人的人在场。我知道你不懂有父亲的感觉，不过他是我现在仅有的家人，肯定——”

利威尔听到这话，移动胳膊环上艾伦的肩膀，把他拉近，无来由地怒了。

“真是一坨屎。”

利威尔毫不后悔他的刺耳用词（他不习惯用其他的），不过当他感到艾伦动了动，一瞬间对他这一特点的迷惑和痛苦让利威尔几乎希望他能够用别的词。他对着怀里绷紧身体的艾伦的嘴唇呼吸着。

“他是你仅有的？那我们他妈的结婚是为了什么？你有我艾伦。你忘记了吗？”

艾伦的手在他突如其来的紧紧拥抱中扭动着。

“我不是那个意思！再说我们还没结婚——”

利威尔把艾伦推倒在沙发上，文件夹掉在地板上。艾伦移动着转身去捡，但利威尔抓住他的手腕，把他拉回去躺着，按住他——

“就算这样你也还是我的。”

听到这话艾伦的整张脸从惊慌变成了绯红。最后艾伦别开视线，在这种距离下利威尔能够看清楚艾伦睫毛的每一下翕动。

“这真是太不公平了，利威尔先生。”

利威尔吻了艾伦的颈项，随后吻了他的嘴唇。在吻中，利威尔抓着他的手腕，艾伦向后弓起身体迎向他。让利威尔伸进舌头。利威尔伸手抚摸艾伦的头发，碾压着他的髋部。

他的眼镜，他的愚蠢的他妈的眼镜。

不习惯戴着它，还有他俯下身去的角度，它滑下去砰地一下掉在艾伦的脸上，艾伦有些吃惊地缩了一下。他也不习惯利威尔戴着它。利威尔把它拿开，抚摸着它撞到的地方。艾伦紧紧闭上眼睛，直到利威尔拿开手才眨了眨。睁开眼睛，同时一把拿起文件夹。将它挡在两人之间。它打开在掉下去时的那一章节。

“我想我们可以问问汉内斯先生花的事情。”

他上大学的那些年，甚至是现在，艾伦都在一间小小的兼卖花（主要是玫瑰）的茶馆工作。他们有着美妙绝伦的玫瑰花园供客人休憩饮茶。利威尔的上司埃尔文向他推荐了那地方，他说茶的质量极佳，地方很小。因为隐秘而十分令人放松，对像利威尔这样就算出门也想避开人群的人来说再完美不过。

他用从错误的门进了那家店。

后门，铁栅栏门是员工通道。没去过那里，又没有明显的标识，门还敞开着。他进到对一间小茶馆来说可算够大的玫瑰花园中。种花是老板汉内斯先生的兴趣，耶格尔家的另一位家族好友。艾伦因为这点和他自己对花朵的兴趣得到了工作（对茶没那么感兴趣，虽然学过）。汉内斯先生度假一周，其实那时店关了门，艾伦留下来替他照顾玫瑰。他留着门，为了更方便地去垃圾堆那里。

那并非一见钟情，因为艾伦脸上满是脏污，手套上也沾满泥土。艾伦脱下手套转过身，终于注意到利威尔之前看着他跪在地上，蜷缩着，不时用胳膊擦去汗水，他的遮阳帽也完全没让这好到哪里去。

他因为这帽子极其尴尬。

利威尔注意到了这点，艾伦脱下它，藏到身后——利威尔告诉他——

“那样不好。把你的帽子戴回去，要是你中暑的话就不好受了。”

店已经关门，可笑的是就算汉内斯先生没有离开他们也还是会关门，因为那天是周五，他们总是休业的一天。不过当艾伦听说利威尔是听另外的客人推荐过来的时候，他问利威尔是否想要跟他一起喝杯茶，因为他大老远跑来。

花了一点时间泡茶。艾伦想要冰的，而利威尔想要热的，时值夏日。

利威尔责备他泡得太甜了，但这于事无补，毕竟他是个小鬼。利威尔同他一起喝茶，尽管说太甜还是喝了很多。他陪艾伦在花园继续工作时喝掉了剩下的。

当夕阳西下，利威尔在离开之前花了点时间谢谢他的茶时，艾伦很惊讶。他建议艾伦现在是在花园工作保持健康的适当时间。

艾伦有些恼火，这个陌生人说了一堆关于他健康的事情却没给他留下一点冰茶。艾伦肯定他会很高兴利威尔在汉尼斯度假回来店重新开门的时候没有来的，但几周过后，在他建议的时间做园艺工作，艾伦发现自己在想着利威尔。越来越强烈，直到他开始向汉内斯先生打听，在他上学没在工作的时间，他们是否有一个符合利威尔外貌特征的客人。

很有趣，汉内斯先生告诉他，因为确实有这么个人，他被那人问过是否有符合艾伦外貌特征的服务生。

汉内斯先生告诉利威尔没有，出于某些原因（艾伦随后发现是因为利威尔的眼神）汉内斯先生觉得利威尔是法国黑手党。艾伦在他们那里惹了什么麻烦，甚至是他不知道在什么地方的父亲（他们最后一次听闻他的音讯是在秘鲁）惹了麻烦，他想要保护艾伦……完全不明白艾伦为什么恼火，直到他发现利威尔是一位潜在顾客。然后他很是受伤。

也许利威尔是个魔鬼，他在这段对话之后不到三十分钟就走了进来。艾伦在课后突然出现，本来是他的休息日。利威尔下班后坐火车直接过来。想着他该再问一次确定。有一种他没听到真相的感觉，希望看到他所寻找的人，艾伦也是——之后利威尔一有机会就往茶馆跑。有时错过和艾伦见面，他渐渐知道了他的时间表，根据它调整了来访时间。

就这样他们走到了一起。

“你很喜欢玫瑰对吧，利威尔先生？它们是你的最爱，对吗？我觉得放玫瑰很好。我也喜欢它们。”

艾伦从文件夹中抬起头来正对上利威尔的视线。利威尔向前凑过去，磨蹭他们的鼻尖。陶醉于艾伦屏住的呼吸发出的讶异之声。

“你在说什么呢，艾伦。我最爱的花朵就在这里，在我眼前。”

“这么近你看得清？”

利威尔毫不在意他们之间的文件夹和极为不舒服的姿势，艾伦也一样不舒服——他像这样靠向他。

“哦，你肯定觉得你是该死的有趣，让我告诉你你一点也没趣你这该死的小鬼——”

利威尔又吻艾伦。这次没有眼镜拦在中间，也没有退回去让艾伦呼吸。他在他身下喘息，急切地把文件夹紧抓在胸口。再次扬起眉毛。利威尔皱起眉头试图接吻转移注意力，但是艾伦不会让他得逞。

利威尔感觉到艾伦的一只脚滑过他的脚踝，感觉到艾伦的大腿挤进他的双腿之间，温柔地，缓慢地。

“承认吧。那比你今天说的一切都要有趣。”

利威尔决定让艾伦闭上嘴，他就不会再说什么糟糕的玩笑，任何玩笑，任何事情了，一个该死的单词也不。

利威尔吻住艾伦，一次又一次。

——

他们将日期定在一个周五。

最终利威尔允许艾伦邀请他父亲。

艾伦委托利威尔将邀请涵寄出。

在给了利威尔告别吻之后，几乎是坚决地告诉他，上班之前必须全部都寄出——每封邀请函都必须确保进了邮箱，否则利威尔就是作为未来老公失格。艾伦嘴上说得凶，其实他信任利威尔，如此信任利威尔他不需要担心任何事对吧？

艾伦比他们初次一起出去时变得狡猾了。

或者是利威尔变蠢了。

他觉得是上了年纪而非爱情令他愚蠢，不过或许二者皆有作用。每种他都完全失败。完全是个屁。对，绝对是屁。他投递了应该邮寄的所有邀请函，除了这一封，这愚蠢该死的一封，他绝对得去寄，否则艾伦会对他大为光火，受伤沮丧，他能造成伤害却不能治好它们。

一道黑影掠过他的脸庞。

利威尔抬起头。

“你出现在这里是多么幸运啊。”

三笠低头看他，阿尼在她身后。

她们正要去接艾伦，帮他买些婚礼用品。阿尔敏应该会很快出来在商业街跟他们碰面。

利威尔将邀请函递给她。

“帮我个忙行吧？我他妈的太矮够不到邮箱，你能帮我投递一下吗？”

三笠看着他。

看到信封上的收件地址后。

他们都同意了。

这件事。

绝对。

三笠从他手上拿过邀请函。他做的并不光明正大。但是如果他没遇上三笠就没人会帮他，她会确保那封邀请函不被投递——事情就不会解决——艾伦肯定会相信——

三笠告诉他，就如利威尔一样也没费心打招呼。

“这封邀请函似乎没有足够邮资。让我拿着直到找到合适的。”

他们是同盟。

阿尼不是，她从三笠准备摧毁一切的手指中拽过信封。阿尼比三笠和利威尔都要矮。她打开邮箱丢进邀请函。

痛斥了两人。

“如果可以的话，让父亲在你婚礼时在场是很重要的。”

利威尔没有意识到他在阿尼和三笠之间制造了大麻烦。

他有自己的麻烦。

像是他会从德国邮政处接受到何种处罚，以及他是否该在开箱时间之前砸了这个邮箱回收那封邀请函。


End file.
